1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of generating an immersion, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of generating an immersion which can generate an immersion by classifying an input image into a foreground area and a background area based on a focusing degree, and enhancing detail or performing blurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a viewing angle increases as a total size increases in the case of a display, a person watching an image using the display feels an immersion (or an immersive sensation) via high realism, sufficient relevance, and strong recognition with respect to existence of an object. As the viewing angle increases, the immersion felt by the person can increase.
In the case of the large display, an entire screen of the display can cover a majority of human retinas. Also, in the case of the relatively small display, the entire screen of the display can cover only a main portion of the human retinas.
Vision at a center portion of a human retina is capable of a resolution greater than full high definition. The resolution tends to rapidly decrease moving from the center portion of the retina to a peripheral portion. Accordingly, an area of the retina recognizing a super-resolution image exists only in a small range from the center portion of the retina. However, since a human viewing angle is close to 180°, the person can recognize the expansion of space and feel the immersion. Since the person can be immersed with the image and feel a stereoscopic effect or a spatial sensation using the immersion, the person can experience a realistic image.
Accordingly, a specific method of processing the image to make the person feel the immersion is necessary.